The Enigma
by SillyLittleBird
Summary: Riku. The boy who locked his darkness away in his heart. How could he ignore that raw hunger? Still, Riku managed it, and the darkness is gone, never to resurface again. Unless, of course, Ansem has a say in it. Contains dark themes and spoilers for Dream Drop Distance. Rated M for lemon and language. CONSTANTLY EDITED.


It can't be this simple.

Ansem sits on a very derelict building, located in The World That Never Was. His amber eyes are trained on the slight figure, far down below, who has whipped out his keyblade and has begun to decimate the Nightmares that have appeared before him. It's almost elegant, how he defeats them. He is in one place, skirting around an enemy, before he suddenly, with snapping, fluid motions, whips it around himself and into the path of another one, destroying them both. It is like a dance he does, a dancer sans his partner.

Riku. The boy who locked his darkness away in his heart. How frustrating. How could he ignore that raw hunger, that promise of untold power, that dark embrace that could define his entire life? How could anyone, really? The boy was an enigma Ansem hadn't figured out. Still, Riku managed it, and the darkness is locked away, never to resurface again.

Unless, of course, Ansem has a say in it. Which he has, per se, without the boy's noticing. Ansem has been watching Riku's journey ever since it started. He has been standing in the shadows, amber eyes documenting every second of every day, every movement, every glance, every word spoken. He has pondered these things, day in, day out, silently judging, hypothesizing, trying to figure this boy enigma out. And usually he has come up with no satisfying results, no triggers that could drag that delicious darkness back out of his heart.

Until this Mark of Mastery Exam showed it's face. How useless on their part. On his part it is perfect, because both boys are sleeping. Sleep is a powerful thing, because it can spark insidious ideas in one's consciousness. And that's exactly what Ansem has set up. It's taken some tampering and some taking of important things, but it's worth it. Now everything is set up, just eagerly awaiting Ansem taking Riku to the 'trap'. Because who is Riku's only weakness, the person who he'd search for to the ends of the world and back, the one he would {hopefully} give up everything for? A simple answer: Sora.

It's obvious Riku has feelings for the other. Which is strange, to Ansem. Sure, the blue-eyed boy is quite the looker, but his sheer idiocy is astounding. Not to mention the fact that it's amazing that he can actually pay attention long enough to destroy the Heartless and Nightmares. When he heard that Sora had almost single handedly destroyed Organization 13's members, he was astounded. It was no wonder Xehanort wanted this boy as his thirteenth vessel. It was quite possible that Riku was attracted to such a pure, good being? Despite the fact that Sora has before faced the darkness, and his heart isn't as pure as it used to be, he is still...kind. Or something akin to that emotion, Ansem doesn't quite remember emotions correctly. But what he does know is that Riku would give anything for Sora.

So what better way to bring the darkness out than to offer him Sora: both body and heart?

Which brings him to his original question: how can it be this simple? Inserting an idea, one that will appeal to the darkness in Riku's heart, by giving him Sora, can it really be enough to ensure that Riku will accept the darkness wholeheartedly? According to his studies, yes, it can. Which is good because it is a relatively simple plan on his part: put Sora somewhere, lead Riku to this place, a few well-chosen words, and voila. Ansem has already collected half the puzzle pieces.

_"A-Ansem! What do you want?" A flick of his thin wrist, and Divewing is instantly summoned, clutched in his firm grip. His sky blue eyes are narrowed, untrusting, locked onto Ansem. He is always expecting a fight. It is tempting, to give him one, but Ansem has more important things to take care of first. Sora's Dream Eaters are dismissed with a lazy wave of his own gloved hand, which throws the boy off. "W-Where...where did they go?!"_

_"In a different world, my boy." Ansem says smoothly, crossing his arms once again and surveying the boy. It's a strange fact that this scrawny boy holds all the power that he does. "Now. I have a proposition for you. Don't speak," he starts, watching Sora start opening his mouth and raising his Keyblade, "just listen. It has to do with your friend Riku. I know you two care...deeply for each other. Almost love, yes?"_

_Sora turns bright red, stuttering incoherently. Ansem takes this as grounds to continue. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your Riku, would you? And being split up by this meaningless Exam...it's enough to drive someone mad. Which is what's happened to Riku. The darkness in his heart has consumed him yet again." Ansem tries to look as stoically tragic as he can manage._

_It seems to work, because the Keyblade is out of Sora's hand, and his jaw is hanging open. Ridiculous. Ansem marvels at how quickly he throws his defenses down. "Wh-what? No, that can't be possible...King Mickey said that Riku was strong enough to keep it at bay...and Riku told me it wouldn't happen again..." When he looks back at Ansem, his eyes are filled with tears threatening to flow. "Where is he? Can I talk to him?"_

_How is it this simple? Convincing the boy that his friend is in trouble, and essentially breaking such a strong heart? Because the boy, once again, is a loving idiot. And they were supposed to be enemies. How foolish. Ansem swallows a smirk. "I'm afraid...it's not that simple. He's been tricked by the darkness inside of him, and he's too far gone. It would be dangerous for you to interfere. And anyways," he sighs, like it means so much to him, because even though this boy is dumber than rocks he has to keep up appearances, "your Mark of Mastery Exam is too important for you to forfeit. Riku's already failed it, really. But you, Sora, you have to go on, and succeed in becoming a true Keyblade Master-"_

_"Screw all of that!" Sora's hands are balled into fists, and he's now shaking uncontrollably. "I can't just leave Riku here, stuck in his dreams-"_

_"Nightmares. They're nightmares. He has literally created a hell for himself." Ansem adds in, just to hit home._

_"-Nightmares, then! I can't do that! He's my best friend! Besides, I never told him..." Sora suddenly clams up, swallowing hard. He doesn't need to finish the sentence: Ansem knows. "...I have to save him. I-I know we're on opposite sides, but..."_

_There is silence, but on the inside Ansem is laughing maniacally. He's done it! He's actually wormed his way into Sora's head! How fascinating this was. How childish was the boy, asking his enemies to assist him? He shouldn't be listening to a word Ansem has been saying. Then again, he's alone in a desolated world. Loneliness can marr one's judgement. Ansem quirks one eyebrow, waiting for the fateful question, where the boy will give him permission to corrupt his best friend._

_Blue eyes meet amber ones beseechingly. "...Please...help me save Riku."_

Thought you'd never ask, _Ansem thinks, before pretending to consider it. "...I am not quite sure why I should," he begins, smiling wickedly when Sora's face falls, "seeing as how I wanted Riku like this in the first place. Also, the fact that we are on opposite sides is not one I can ignore. We stand for different things, my boy." His face falls back into it's usual seriousness. "Unfortunately, I cannot assist-"_

_"Come on!" Sora exclaims. "You were the one coming to me to tell me this! It's not like I came crying to you!"_

_An astute observation by the boy. Ansem fears it is the only one he has ever had. "...I suppose you have a point. But did you consider the fact that maybe I only told you this because I enjoy riling you up?" Now he's just messing with him. He silently wishes he had more time, to see how angry he could get Sora, to maybe infect this boy with darkness too. But it's time to end this._

_"Just take me to him!" Sora near growls, teeth clenched so hard it looks like he's trying to break his jaw._

_A moment's pause. Ansem slowly nods his head. "**Let** me take you to him, then." He holds out a hand, opening a portal behind him. Sora strides up to him, taking his hand tightly, fear and determination etched into his pretty face. The blue sky above is reflected in his insanely blue eyes, and he finds himself staring at them for a moment. Riku must love him for his looks. Without another word, Ansem leads the way through the portal._

_It opens in Traverse Town, in a back alleyway. It's completely deserted, and far above the stars twinkle knowingly. The silence is almost crushing in it's magnitude. Riku obviously isn't here. Sora turns to face Ansem, blue eyes suddenly sparkling with something close to fear. He slowly releases Ansem's hand, taking a few steps back."So where's Riku?" He asks softly, and Ansem is certain he knew all along what he was getting himself into._

_Smiling slightly, Ansem raises his hands. Before the boy can even blink, he casts Sleepga. Sora stiffens, seeming frozen, before his eyelids slide smoothly over those lovely sky blue orb. His whole body relaxes in one fluid motion, and he keels over, knocking a small stack of crates. Ansem catches him, examining him for a moment. He is fast asleep, as if he hasn't a care in the world. Ansem snickers quietly, before gently laying Sora on the ground, and smoothing a piece of hair out of his eyes._

How simple it was, to ensnare that little bird. How extremely pathetic. Threaten to take away something from Sora, and he gives up everything to get it back. How silly. Smiling slightly, Ansem watches as Riku returns to the area before. Even from this height Ansem can see there's worry in his eyes. Some part of him knows that Sora is in trouble. However, that same part knows he can't do anything, since they are in splintered versions of their worlds. Correction: he can't do anything without Ansem's help.

And it's with that final thought that Ansem melts into the shadows, reappearing a small ways away behind Riku, crossing his arms and waiting. Riku's senses are more finely tuned, it shouldn't take him long to notice. And it doesn't, really: only four and three fifths seconds. It's still much too long for Ansem. Riku stiffens, before casting one hateful green eyed glare at Ansem over his shoulder. "What do you want." It's not a question.

"I've decided to offer you Sora."

Riku turns around fully, raising one eyebrow. "...What?"

And Ansem can feel it, that little stirring in the air, the darkness wondering exactly what Ansem meant. The man smirks a bit. "You love him, there's no doubt about this." No reaction from Riku. "And this Exam has torn the two of you apart. Doesn't it hurt that foolish heart of yours? Doesn't it burn, this longing that you have for him? Doesn't it-"

"Cut the poetry shit," Riku snaps, and Ansem draws back, unused to Riku's eloquent mouth tossing out filthy words. Such an insolent little boy, cursing at him, the great Ansem, "because I know why you're here." The anger seems to coil around him as he shrugs. "And it won't work. Simply because it can't." He places a hand over his heart, glaring daggers at Ansem. "The darkness in my heart is gone. Gone forever, don't you get that, you creep?"

Well, it didn't take long to rile him up. But Ansem can feel that pure darkness, slithering around in it's confines of Riku's heart, slowly waking up. Quite possibly, the darkness is making Riku feel anger. Which would be quite an interesting statement to add to his notes, but he can do that later. Right now calls for action. And maybe threats would work better than trying to reason with him.

"Fine," says Ansem, idly twirling a strand of darkness in between his fingers, "then I won't tell you where Sora is, and I'll simply go back to him and murder him. And don't think I won't," he adds, seeing the look on Riku's face quickly morph into skepticism, "because the plan the Organization has can easily be changed to you." Ok, that might have been a little bit of a lie, but Ansem doesn't care. Neither boy knows their entire plan, only shaded bits and pieces, and false information played out by Xehanort, so it was perfectly fine if he lied through his teeth once in a while.

Riku is silent for a moment. "...I won't be able to do it." He warns.

"Try."

Riku sighs, before running a hand through his hair. "I don't know where I'd even begin."

"Thinking about it might work," Ansem smiles. "Thoughts are powerful things, Riku." When the boy simply raises an eyebrow, Ansem sighs. It's sad to see how skeptical this boy is of himself, and his powers. Maybe he has to to everything himself around here. Striding up to Riku in two powerful steps, he places his palm on his forehead, and closes his eyes, searching in that intelligent conscious for a small shadow of darkness.

"Holy-" Riku starts, stepping back, but there is suddenly a painful tugging at his heart. It's akin to the feeling of pulling a muscle, multiplied by ten. He gasps, attempting to force Ansem's hand off his head, to make this feeling stop, but he's lost the use of his arms. A quick investigation leads the discovery that it's not just his arms, it's his entire body. His mouth feels like cotton. His legs feel like they weigh a ton each, rooting him to that spot. He gasps, lungs working in overtime, because it doesn't feel like he has enough air.

A tingling sensation begins in his toes, slowly inching it's way up, up, up his leg, feeling like a million small spiders have made him their personal jungle gym. He is numb, but at the same time he is on fire, a limestone statue in a vat of acid, and no matter what he does he cannot move, he cannot escape. Riku's vision begins turning dark and blurry rapidly. Little black splotches cover his vision, vaguely reminding him of ants. He is hyperventilating, the noise of his own ragged breaths foreign to his ears.

Anger begins boiling up, from deep down, but it's not his personal anger. It's accompanied by desire and longing and lust over power and a deep sense of insanity and perfectionism. It's continually punctuated by one word, galloping along with his own heartbeat, the thing that this dark shape wants more than anything: **Sora.**

And above all of this, he's feeling tired, so tired, but he knows if he shuts his eyes that _thing _inside him will take complete control. No, no, he doesn't want this, he doesn't want to lose everything he's worked so hard to keep under control, but these carnal urges are getting _too damn difficult_ to fight off, they had been aching somewhere deep inside him ever since he first welcomed the dark, now it's just exploding out of him like fireworks, and it's beginning to become more painful by the second but if he gives up he loses Sora, not Sora, oh god please-

Ansem smiles, watching Riku's internal battle with himself. It takes a minute, a minute of Riku's twitching and fear filled eyes, but it begins happening. He watches Riku begin to lose. And really, who could blame him? The intense pain and emotion he must be going through...it's astounding that he's lasted this long. But Ansem doesn't have the time to watch this struggle: he needs to bring the darkness out fully. He begins searching the boy's sub-conscious. Through all those memories of Destiny Island, of Sora, and Kairi, and all the people he's met...

There it is. A dark shadow, hidden in a long-forgotten memory: the only fragment left in Riku's head of this darkness. Ironically, it is hidden in a memory of Xion. Ansem slips the idea inside, the idea of completely possessing Sora, and removes his hand from Riku's forehead, waiting.

Riku instantly collapses in an ungainly heap, twitching violently. His Dream Eaters are frightened, skittering around him, chattering viciously at Ansem. When they finally decide that he is a direct threat, they charge at him. An unplanned frontal assult. Ansem clicks his tongue, snapping his fingers. The Dream Eaters suddenly implode on themselves, changing back into the dream fragments that they were created out of. Such stupid, useless creatures. He eyes the pieces with disgust. The only thing they're good for is staving off loneliness.

"G-Gah..." A horrific gurgle escapes Riku's lips, and Ansem looks down. The boy is hunched over, arms wrapped around his sides, and he is shaking like a tree in a storm. Something black is dripping from his lips. He is paler than usual, too, eyes wide and empty. Ansem tsks at the sight of him. The darkness has been waiting inside Riku too long. It's beginning to corrode, like an old battery. He nudges the boy with his foot. Riku falls over again weakly. He looks like an empty shell, ready to fill. Good.

"Hurry up, here. Sora will wake soon." Ansem opens a portal a few feet away, taking a couple of lesiurely steps towards it.

A hand shoots out, grabbing his ankle. This action is followed by a soft, dangerous chuckle, and Ansem grins into the air. "Nice to see you've finally awaken."

"Shut up and help me up." Riku snaps, without missing a beat. Ansem offers the boy a hand. Riku's eyes have darkened considerably, to an inky dark green-jade color, pieces of black matter swirling in the menacing irises, and his mouth is curved up in a vicious smile. He takes it and stands up, a bit shakily at first, before wiping the black sludge off with the back of his hand and eyeing it curiously, almost like he is a mad scientist. "So. Where is this little prize you've promised me?"

"In Traverse Town." Ansem marvels at the monster he's created.

Riku groans with anticipation, smile widening. "You don't know how long I've _longed_ to touch him...to taste him for my own. This idiot wouldn't allow it though, wouldn't even think it. 'I walk the way to dawn,' he mimicks, pushing a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. "Pssh. He wishes. It's nice to finally see things, though, through these eyes."

Ansem doesn't speak. He walks forwards to the portal once again. Riku catches up, walking step by step beside him. "Disconcerting, aren't I? You regretting this yet?"

"Not yet...but you best not make me." Ansem eyes the boy next to him, but a smile creeps onto his lips. How could he ever regret his perfect little Riku, this crushing darkness that is so lovely and tantalizing in it's insanity? No, he will never regret this. Even if Riku manages to escape his hold, he'll still be dark and corrupted, so beautifully corrupted. He may have to sample this boy for his own a little later...for research purposes, of course.

Riku laughs maniacally as they step through the portal, almost in synchronization.

* * *

Sora slowly opens his eyes. The star-speckled sky above is still blurry. For a moment, he doesn't remember where he is, how he got here, or what he was doing. All he knows is that he's so tired, and it's much, much easier to fall back asleep. He rubs his eyes and yawns, rolling over on his side and closing his eyes once again.

Everything comes back in a flash, an almost painful surge of memories and emotions, and he's sitting straight up, blue eyes wide. Looking down at his hand, he attempts to summon his Keyblade. It appears in an instant, but he's too tired to keep it there. It vanishes. He sluggishly drops his hand, laying back down with a sigh. _I don't think I'll be moving for a long time._

Still, though, Sora's not an idiot. At least, he doesn't think he is. Rolling over onto his back, he stares at the sky for a long moment, attempting to piece everything together. Why did Ansem kidnap him from his world? Why did he put him in Traverse Town? How would this affect the Mark of Mastery Exam? Where did he send his Dream Eaters? Did Master Yen Sid know what was going on? And, if Sora's here, that means that...that Riku's alone! _Shit...what if Ansem's trying to kill Riku, or something?! No one will be able to help him! We're still asleep!_

Ignoring the pull of the spell cast on him, Sora sits up, scootching himself over towards the wall of the alleyway. His legs aren't seeming to function correctly, but he grasps a loose brick above him and wills himself to stand up, despite the dizzyness. He manages to make it to an awkward half standing, half crouching position before the brick he is desperately clinging to comes out of the wall entirely.

Sora crashes back down on the filthy alley ground, letting out a soft 'oomph' as the brick hits his chest. He shoves it off, hazily glaring at the wall in disgust. He is simply too weak to exert any effort. Maybe it would be better for him to just allow the spell to take him again, and sleep in a fitful haze until someone or something wakes him up. His eyelids begin to close once again.

The sound of a portal's hum opens, and Sora's ears are suddenly peeled, because only the Organization uses portals. Everything sounds muffled, though, and he strains to catch the soft sounds of conversation.

"So there he is. Sleeping so sweetly...heh."

"There he is. All yours for the taking."

"Mine, you say? So strange...to have this boy be mine. Not his...but mine. Ooh, I like that!" A bone-chilling laugh follows this sentence.

A couple of voices catch Sora's immediate attention. One of them he recognizes as Ansem's. What has the man done? Sold him to someone? No, that would be ridiculous. But then why did they sound as if they were talking about something in a store? The other voice sounds oddly familiar, in a heart-wrenching way, but Sora does not completely recognize it. It would sound like Riku, if it weren't filled with this odd sense of darkness and evil.

Footsteps echo across the alley. Sora doesn't dare move, doesn't dare breathe. He simply struggles to keep his eyes open, staring at the opposite grimy wall. The footsteps stop right next to his head. A toe nudges his cinnamon colored spikes. He bites the inside of his mouth and waits.

"Sora."

This voice. This one is Riku, without a shadow of a doubt.

"Riku..." Sora rolls over, wrapping his arms around the other boy's legs and burying his face in his calf. Oh, how happy he is to see him! The insidious seeds of doubt and fear had been spreading throughout him ever since he woke up, and it was a relief to see the boy unharmed and completely fine. It's enough relief to cause tears to prick in the corners of his eyes, and he takes a breath to steady himself. "R-R...iku...Sleepaga...drugged...Ansem..." He gasps, attempting to form sentences that actually make sense. His mouth still feels like plastic, like he can't form proper words.

"Don't worry, Sora. My...my Sora. I understand everything." A low chuckle escapes Riku's throat, and he gently removes the smaller boy from around his legs, kneeling down next to him and taking Sora's hands in his own. Now Sora can see his eyes. And he realizes, quickly, that something is horribly, horribly wrong.

For Riku's bright green eyes are now an inky jade color, with little wisps and ribbons of black matter swirling around in those dangerous looking irises. His mouth is turned up into a small smirk, one that instantly reminds Sora of Xemnas, of a Riku that he had met long ago. The dark side of him. And it's sickening how quick Sora realizes, despite his fatigue, it's sickening to see his best friend transformed into this monster once again. Especially after he had promised so valiantly that he had this part of him under control, and they all had believed him. They never tried to assist him.

It hurts like hell.

Riku notices Sora's growing despair and leans in closer to his best friend, feigning concern. "Sora? Is something wrong?" He croons, sweeping one pale hand gently along the tanned skin of Sora's jawline. The smaller boy's eyes flutter closed, and Riku's smirk grows. "You can barely speak...and you're so hot! What _ever _has happened to you? Poor, poor Sora, left here all alone..." This statement is followed by a sadistic chuckle, a sadistically **sexy** chuckle at that.

Sora's breathing is now reduced to little pants of fear and mingling excitement. Excitement in the face of danger, maybe? A sudden adrenaline rush? But it can't be based off the way Riku was looking at him, like he was a fine meal, lidded eyes appraising him coolly, or how Riku's fingertips have started tracing his jawline, dancing up and around his cheekbones, then swooping lower, lower, over his collarbones, and lightly fiddling with the necklace laying there? "You're...not Riku," he manages to gasp, blue eyes popping open.

"Mmm, I am, but I'm not," Riku agrees, jade eyes seeming to pull Sora in. "And you love Riku, don't you? More than anything, right?" Sora's faint blush is all the answer he needs. "Well, I'm him too. I'm interwoven with his heart. Anything he feels...I feel. He loves you, so...you must be smart enough to piece it together." He quits his wandering hand, instead cupping the back of Sora's neck and leaning in, so close that their lips are almost touching. "And Ansem has graciously offered me you, Sora."

"No..." Sora whimpers in protest, weakly reaching up and placing a hand on Riku's pale cheek, attempting to push his face away. So that must have been how Ansem got this dark, evil beast to come out of Riku again. That bastard! What if Riku never wakes up from this? What if this monster is his best friend forever? That's a scary thought. He's already had to fight his best friend once, as this sardonic creature. He doesn't want to again. He doesn't want his heart to break again. Tears begin to make his vision wobbly, and he blinks them back, not wanting to show weakness in front of his enemy.

"Aw, Sora..." Riku coos at his friend, gently taking Sora's wrist and holding it back. "Don't treat me like I'm the bad guy here." His voice is now rich and deep, mesmerizing, as he catches Sora's gaze and holds it once again. "The heart wants what the heart wants, hm? And I longed to taste you...to worship you..." To prove his point, he moves his mouth to Sora's hand and presses his lips against it, almost lovingly, tracing the smooth skin on the back of his hand with pale lips. "Now I have the chance. And isn't it so much easier to accept this darkness?"

Sora whimpers again, trying to tear his gaze away from the dancing black ribbons in those jade irises, but he can't. They're too entrancing, too beautiful. Riku is beautiful, and this part of him is no exception. It is easier, he realizes, to turn to the darkness, if someone you care about urges you to. But no, he can't just give in to these desires! He wanted to tell his Riku how he felt, not some evil version of him! This couldn't be-

All Sora's thoughts are stopped when Riku presses his lips against his own. His mind takes a second to reboot itself, and he finds himself, although it's against his will, kissing back wholeheartedly. Both his arms wind themselves carefully up around Riku's back. Moaning softly, his blush growing, he opens his mouth a little more, allowing Riku more access. He knows this is the evil Riku, yes, but finally, finally, Riku is kissing him, after years of carefully concealing his emotions from everyone.

Riku's tongue delves into his mouth, roaming and ravaging that hot, wet cavern. Sora shivers as his powerful tongue rubs up against his own. He shyly responds, and both begin to wind around each other, engaging in a tingling-inducing dance. Sora squeezes his eyes shut and holds onto Riku for dear life, falling deeper and deeper into the kiss. There's a voice deep in his subconscious, telling him to let go, to just let go and feel, and Sora's beginning to listen to it, for the voice sounds exactly like Riku's.

Riku grins inwardly, exploring Sora's heavenly mouth. It's been so long, so long cooped up in the heart of a boy who can't seem to appreciate this work of art he has right in front of him. So long participating in those looks exchanged by the two, looks that hinted something more could be there, but no one ever made the move. Now he has Sora, finally has him for himself, and he plans on taking his time. His mouth moves down, down to his bottom lip, and begins worrying that warm pink skin lightly, little nibbles here and there.

Sora's hand slowly creeps up Riku's back, fingers tangling in with the shining silver locks. He shivers at Riku's administrations, his voice completely disconnecting with his brain. Moans squeeze their way out from between his lips in a constant stream, because finally Riku is touching him, Riku is kissing him, and it feels so good, better than he could have ever fantasized about. His fingers squeeze a little too tightly in hair, and Riku lets out a low growl, his hand on the back of Sora's neck tightening slightly. His other arm reached around Sora, running down his back slowly, fingernails dragging and piercing Sora's back through the fabric of his shirt.

Sora finally breaks away from Riku's hungry lips, panting heavily. His lips are parted and plump, reddened from Riku's teeth, his cheeks are dusted pink, blue eyes lidded from desire. Riku admires this sight for a moment. The boy is beautiful, so breathtakingly so. "I...can't..." he whispers, though they both know he can, and that he has been. How could he resist his darkest fantasies?

Riku smiles in response, a smile that's so akin to his old one that it tears a fresh wound in Sora's heart. "Yes you can," he breathes, laying Sora gently back on the ground and reaching for the hem of his shirt. Sora's smaller hands stop him, and he sighs, jade eyes looking a little irked. "This is what you want, isn't it?" He asks. "So why are you stopping it from happening? If you keep this up, you'll drive yourself insane."

"I want Riku. And...you're not Riku..."

"Well that's too bad, because I want you, and I'm going to have you." Riku snarls in response, batting Sora's hands away and rubbing his hands up and down Sora's chest under his shirt, and oh god, his skin is so soft. He feels the slight build of muscles, filled with tension and shivering slightly, and runs his hands up Sora's sides, leaving goosebumps along his tanned skin. One pale thumbpad flicks Sora's nipple, and the boy gasps, hands clenching into fists at his sides. It's terrifying how fast he flips, from touching-him-and-being-sexy to suddenly snapping-and-forcing-himself-upon-Sora.

"Mm, do you like that?" Riku asks, performing the action again and watching Sora slowly come undone. Biting his lip so hard he's sure it's going to bleed, Sora squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep his moans and groans at bay. Unfortunately, it doesn't work so well, because Riku begins to twist it between two of his fingers, and Sora lets out a long groan, arching his back into Riku's touch like he's been denied touch for years.

Chuckling wickedly, Riku quickly rids Sora of his shirt, laying it out neatly next to him, and leans down, his hot breath washing over those two sensitive spots on Sora's chest. He licks the small pink bud, relishing in the small squeal of shock and pleasure Sora manages. How adorable...he could just eat Sora up. His teeth latch around Sora's nipple and he begins to suck viciously, twisting his tongue around it. His hand reaches up, playing with the other one. After a while, he switches, servicing the other one with his mouth. His jade eyes are glued to Sora's face.

One of Sora's gloved hands are pressed against his mouth, and he is breathing heavily, trying desperately not to make any sound. Every noise is so embarrassing to him, so embarrassing to be this vulnerable, and he attempts to hold back everything. However, every other breath comes out as a choked off whine, each one fueling Riku's dark desires. His other arm is thrown over his eyes, and he is trembling almost uncontrollably. There is a dark red blush on his cheeks, and Riku can feel his member straining slightly against the fabric of his pants.

Continuing to play with Sora with one hand, the other delves down, down past those infernal belt buckles he always seems inclined to wear, and fingertips skirt the soft tuft of hair down there. "Sora..." Riku moans, dark eyes filled with passion and longing. "Do you wish me to rid you of these annoying clothes? They're in the way..." With his other hand, he removes Sora's arm from his eyes. Such pretty eyes shouldn't be covered up.

Jade meets blue, and Sora lets out a shuddering gasp, nodding. "Haah...yes, p-please," he murmurs, and Riku is delighted to hear the boy already begging. Despite the face he puts on for his friends, and when facing his enemies, Sora really didn't have all that much resolve. Pretending to be something he wasn't...this just made him seem all the more alluring, all the more vulnerable...all the more his. Delicious. With another smirk he gently tugs the rest of Sora's clothing off, and leans back to admire him.

A sheet of sweat covers Sora's slight body. Brown spikes are plastered against his forehead, and his chest is heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. His eyes have darkened in lust, and he whines as Riku pulls away from him. "R-Riku," he holds up his arms, grabbing the other's shoulders and attempting to pull him back down towards him, "please..." Suddenly, his hand creeps down to the front of Riku's shirt, tugging at the zipper there. After all, he shouldn't be naked when his lover is still clothed.

Riku snickers, a icy, jarring sound, making the other boy wince again, and removes Sora's hand, pulling down the zipper and discarding the shirt along with all of Sora's clothes. Sora attempts to sit up, to no avail, so Riku has to lend him a hand, wrapping his arms around the other and gently lifting him up into a sitting position. Sora runs his fingertips down Riku's chest. His muscles are very defined, and they seem to tremble under his gentle touch. Riku trembles a bit, too, eyes glued on every move Sora makes.

Sora leans in, pressing a soft, nervous kiss to Riku's collarbone. His kisses travel across Riku's shoulderblade, down his chest, and across his nipples, his feather light touches making Riku groan with anticipation. Every noise, every movement the other makes just drives it home even more, that Sora is literally laying with the enemy, a ghost of a ghost of his best friend, and it's like Riku's driving an ice pick into his chest, twisting it in inch by inch, and Sora loves every minute of it. And he hates how he loves it.

"Lay down," Sora whispers, still looking quite nervous about the whole ordeal. Riku smiles, pretty sure he knows what Sora is planning. Laying on his back, he reaches out, running one finger up the underside of Sora's member. The boy moans, blue eyes lidded with desire. Riku catches a bit of precome on the tip of his finger, and lifts it to his mouth, enjoying the salty taste.

Sora makes quick work of Riku's pants and stares at his half-erect member, sudden guilt washing over him. He's already taken this too far. This isn't Riku. This is a monster created by Ansem, a monster that he's choosing to indulge. He needs to stop, to remove himself from the hazardous situation, and go find Ansem, so maybe the man can fix what he's done here. However, these urges, this wanton need for this Riku is too strong for him to ignore for much longer. If he stops now, after coming so close, he might die.

This inner turmoil is strong enough to cause Sora to nearly collapse, and he's holding himself up by his hands, panting, tears beginning to slip down his face. "Riku, p-please, I can't do this...I'm...I'm..."

"Weak?" Riku offers, sitting up. He reaches over to Sora, guides him to his lap, sits him down right behind his member. "Pathetic? Sad? Any one of these are good words." A snicker escapes his lips as Sora looks away, quite ashamed of himself. Even though he's still the old Riku, beating Sora down with words just sounds so enticing. Why not break him a little? It's easier for the darkness to fit in, that way, take his heart just like it always should have. "Look at you. Fraternizing with the enemy. And you're on a mission, too. If you had an inch of common sense in that air filled little head of yours, you'd leave me." His hands snake slowly down towards Sora's lap as he speaks. "But no, you listen to your _heart_. How childish. No one will ever take you seriously like that."

He wraps his fingers around Sora, pumping the skin there once. The brunette trembles, bracing himself on Riku's hips, and the tears are streaming down his cheeks now. What a delicious sight. Riku leans in close, rubbing the foreskin slowly, slow enough to drive someone mad (which would be a nice underlying goal, but this is just for pleasure), and he whispers, "You'll never get him back. You've got me now. Your body and heart belong completely and utterly to me, and no one else. Do you understand? Don't you get that? You can whimper all you want, but nothing you say or do will make me relinquish this hold I have over both you...and him."

Sora whimpers something that sounds like a 'no', fingernails digging into the skin at his hips, and Riku groans in pain and annoyance. He lifts up his free hand, finger prodding at Sora's mouth. He grits his teeth, looking away ashamedly. Riku rolls his eyes and sighs, hand fluttering up and down Sora's chest, other hand rubbing up and down his shaft agonizingly slow. "You know, I'm more than happy to just leave you here until you say it. I could just leave you in the street, stuck half-awake and half-asleep, unable to do anything but lay here and cry 'Riku, Riku~'. Is that what you want?"

"...N-ngh..." The boy bites the inside of his cheek, hips shifting up and down slightly, craving more than he can put into words. Sora doesn't doubt this Riku could just stand up and walk away...and if he does walk away, he'll walk back towards Ansem, and all will be lost. Closing his eyes, he loses himself in the feeling of Riku's fingers wrapped around his member. Maybe...maybe he could stay here, finish up with Riku, then what? They walk into the darkness, side by side? Sora could feel the creeping chill around him, just waiting for the right moment to strike, to take him, too.

If he could stave it off for long enough, he could retain control, pretend to join Riku and Ansem, and then somehow snap Riku out of this and leave. Screw the exam: if Riku wasn't by his side, he was nothing, nothing, and he deserved whatever came to him. So it's decided. He opens his mouth slightly, opening his eyes again and meeting Riku's gaze.

There's something submissive in those blue eyes now, something that sends an electric jolt through Riku's body, straight to his cock, and he slips a finger in between those plush pink lips, feeling his tongue swirl around the digit, coating it in a thick layer of saliva. He licks his own lips, swallowing hard, as two other fingers slither into Sora's mouth, and those too are coated, every time his tongue flicks in the space between them Riku shudders. His mouth curves up into a semi-smirk. "Was that so hard?" He purrs, not expecting an answer. Of course it wasn't hard, to give in.

The fingers are removed from his mouth with a slight popping sound. Sora takes a deep breath to steady himself, scootching up further on Riku's lap. Obedient, docile...perfect. One slick fingertip gently presses against the puckered hole of his entrance, gently pushing. Oh, lord, it starts to hurt even before it's fully in! It's a fiery, burning pain, coiling alongside the pleasure packed so tightly together in his stomach. He lets out a low keen, and Riku's other hand wraps around both their members, just holding him there.

"Wh-what are you...?" Sora trails off into a question, bright red face tilted down and away.

He's greeted with only silence. When he does look up, Riku is smiling, just like he (rarely) used to. A pang hits Sora, right in the heart, and his head falls onto Riku's shoulder with a dull thump. That's it. He's broken. He's gone, Riku's gone, they're both gone and neither will be whole again. Riku's hand begins moving again, the smile morphing to something hideously wicked. How cruel, some could say, how cruel of him to break poor Sora's heart? Poor Sora, poor Sora, the boy he loves is evil, so evil that it burns him to his core, and yet here he is, tears streaming off his face and running down Riku's shoulder, yet he's still moaning and bucking his hips to meet Riku's administrations as Riku's other hand strokes them both. He could laugh out loud at the sight.

The thought of mentally hurting Sora is just so deliciously arousing, and as Sora stifles back a sob Riku _does_ laugh, a grating, cruel noise, slipping another finger into Sora and beginning to thrust them in and out almost brutally fast, and the burning sensation inside Sora has turned into a complete fire, a fire of pleasure and pain and despair and he feels like he's burning alive. "Riku, I-aaahn!" His head tips back into a silent scream as deft fingers swipe past that one place, that core of pleasure within him.

He can't stand it anymore, he literally cannot stand one more minute of this. Riku whips out his fingers, pressing a quick kiss to Sora's lips, and guides his hips to his cock, pressing the other boy down onto him.

The first thing that hits him is the heat. Sora's heat flows over his skin, warming up his entire body and in half a minute he's covered in a thin sheet of sweat, already panting lightly. The only thought on his mind is _fuck, he's so tight_, and he leans in, pressing his forehead against Sora's and cursing quietly. The wall of muscles inside are already trembling around Riku's length, sending pleasurable vibrations all throughout his body and he purrs deep in his throat, an action that makes Sora shudder lightly, shyly enclosing Riku in his embrace.

Riku is making him feel so full, and the heat of pain has slowly melted into pure pleasure, and he's slowly melting into this moment and he fears that if Riku just sits there, doesn't budge, he'll turn into a liquid and seep into the cracks of the street beneath them. He doesn't have much to worry about, though, because his hips roll upwards, gently thrusting into him, and oh god that felt so good. It's complete surrender on Sora's part: Riku is guiding both their hips in a leisurely pace, like he's got all the time in the world.

Sora's fingertips rake up and down Riku's spine impatiently. "P-Please, Riku, go faster," he moans. Riku shushes him with a toe-curling kiss, tongue delving into his mouth once again, searching for something, anything. Sora reciprocates in full this time, nibbling a little bit on Riku's lips, but when his teeth scrape against the other's tongue a little too roughly, Riku suddenly jolts upwards, thrusting into Sora deeper and hitting his prostate in just the perfect spot that Sora lets out a little scream, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back.

So there's something new about Riku he didn't know...or was it just this version of his best friend that was a masochist? Experimenting slowly, carefully, Sora's hands rub up and down his spine again, only this time he uses his fingernails, leaving long red trails on the pale, muscled skin. It works. Riku lets out a shaky, 'ah, a-ah', and thrusts erratically again, hitting Sora in that sweet little place again. "O-Oh god, R-Riku, do that again!" He whimpers desperately, literally clawing at his back, almost as if he's trying to break the skin for his own pleasure, like he's trying to make him bleed.

And that just sets Riku off, like he's been a ticking time bomb waiting for this plea. He angles his hips and shoves himself in and out and in an out, in a hypnotizing, almost graceful manner, slamming into Sora's prostate on almost every thrust, and Sora's rocking down into him, letting out little yelps and screams and Riku's repeating the other's name like a mantra, like it's his personal saving grace. Sora's fingers wind into Riku's hair, gripping hard, and Riku's teeth go for Sora's neck, leaving hickeys and wild red marks across the tanned skin.

Sora orgasms first, his vision going completely white as milky fluid shoots across his chest and stomach. He falls forwards, spasming, arms clinging to Riku's slender frame for dear life as Riku orgasms almost immediately after, Sora's walls squeezing him like a vice being too much for him. Riku catches them both, leaning back against the wall, letting them ride out their high together. And for about a minute, all that's in the universe is them, each other's heartbeats and breaths and little gasps being the only noise, the only moment the one they're in right now.

"Riku." It's almost an inaudible noise, for Sora's face is smooshed against Riku's collarbone, the silver haired boy's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, but he can hear him. "I love you."

And something inside Riku, somewhere deep inside his heart, the real Riku bends and snaps the control held on him, and the force of himself reclaiming his own body is so monumental that his head falls forwards, and he passes out, chin resting on the top of Sora's head. The dark clone screams in a silent rage, desperate to resurface, clawing in pain at Riku's subconscious, but to no avail. It is a true prisoner now, for Riku hates himself, hates himself for allowing it to take control of him, to disfigure Sora, to harm his one shining light in such a cruel way.

Sora rests in Riku's slack grip for a couple more minutes. He finally stands, tottering slightly, for there is a new burning sensation in his lower regions. There is also a mess on him, which makes his cheeks burn again, and he cleans both himself and Riku off. He dresses himself in an awkward pain, doing everything slowly, very slowly. He pulls on his shirt last, like he's dumbfounded by the prospect of clothes. He's dumfounded by the prospect of everything at that moment, because every organ inside of him hurts, fueled by this fear and sadness in his heart. It's like winter in his body, the cold freezing and numbing every aspect of himself.

He dresses Riku, too. It's not like he's given up. He can't give up. But he can't stay here, either. He crouches next to his best friend, pushing a strand of silver hair out of his face. It's like nothing even happened. Riku's face is smooth, eyebrows twitching slightly, like he always does when he dreams, and Sora feels a wetness on his cheeks again. _C'mon, Sora._ He chides himself, wiping his eyes furiously with gloved hands. _Is it all you can do, cry? You've gotta finish your Exam, so when you and Riku wake up, you can save him. You'll become a Keyblade Master...for him._

"...Yeah. T-That's a promise, okay? For you. I'll become a Keyblade Master so I can protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. It's...been the opposite way for so long...hasn't it, Riku? And that's my fault. I'm sorry," Sora says quietly, cupping Riku's face in his cheek. "...I hope you can hear me. I won't let anyone ever harm you again. That's my promise to you. I protect the people that I love...and that includes you. I don't hate you," he adds quickly, "far from it. I could never hate you. You shouldn't hate yourself, either. I'll help you. I'll fix you."

He presses a chaste kiss to Riku's lips. "You...just need to wake up soon. But when you do...I won't be here." Sora looks down. "I'll have a head start. You'll have to catch up, okay? That'll be your promise to me."

A chuckle comes from behind him, and Sora stands up slowly, glaring over his shoulder at the man who did all this, who caused them both so much pain. "And you. You've lost him. You've lost him, and you're never getting him back."

"Is that your promise to me?" Ansem sneers, leaning against a filthy brick wall. His orange eyes blaze with a barely concealed fire. There's a dark look on his face, though, and Sora can tell he's angry that he lost his 'precious new pet'. He doesn't answer, but he steps in front of Ansem's view of Riku, summoning his Keyblade. A couple of splotches of light in his peripheral vision tell him his Dream Eaters finally found him. They chirp a couple of times, on their guard. Ansem merely smiles.

After a couple long moments of staring, Ansem sighs. "I must admit, I am a little put out," he says, "but I thoroughly enjoyed the little show Riku and yourself put on for me. Mmm...it won't be one I'll forget." He inwardly grins as Sora's eyebrows beetle together, and his cheeks redden into an impressive shade of dark red. He taps the wall behind him with a fingertip five times. "You'd be wise not to forget it either, boy. It will be the last time you ever see your Riku. We've got better plans for your future..."

And with that, he melts into the shadows once more. It's not even worth pursuing Sora; Young Xehanort is laying out tracks for him to follow, so he can be put into an even deeper sleep. He might as well just leave Riku there, too; Sora was right. He's gone, that beautiful fragment he had utter control of is gone, possibly for good, and there's nothing he can do to bring it back. How depressing. Oh well. He had something to add to his notes, and the plan was going well so far. He trusted his comrades and superiors to play their parts well enough so at least one victory could be found out of all this loss.

He had brought pain to both boys. That had to count for something.

* * *

This is the first time Sora's ever left something to the unknown, without checking and double checking and rechecking again. He turns to Riku, not certain if he'll 'wake'. "...Goodbye, Riku." He whispers.

Riku's hand twitches, and Sora flees the small area, not wanting to be around when Riku wakes up. A coward's move, certainly, but there wasn't much else he could comprehend doing at the moment.

A couple minutes after Sora's sudden departure, Riku's eyes flash open, and he sits up ramrod straight, a wave of memories that didn't belong to him flooding his brain. He gasps, clutching his head, and leaning forwards, feeling like he's going to be sick. It's like he's watching a horror movie, one that he doesn't remember that he starred in, and it's awful, so awful. _No...No! I couldn't have...done that to S-Sora...could I? No, this thing, it has to be lying, I would never hurt Sora no no I swore to protect hi I-_

He sits there for almost three hours, mentally killing himself with perverse thoughts and actions, wanting to destroy his pathetic existence, for he didn't deserve to live, to become a Keyblade Master, hell, to even think of poor Sora again, but suddenly a voice comes, singing to him through this slicing pain of utter disgust-

_"...Yeah. T-That's a promise, okay? For you. I'll become a Keyblade Master so I can protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. It's...been the opposite way for so long...hasn't it, Riku? And that's my fault. I'm sorry...I hope you can hear me. I won't let anyone ever harm you again. That's my promise to you. I protect the people that I love...and that includes you. I don't hate you; far from it. I could never hate you. You shouldn't hate yourself, either. I'll help you. I'll fix you. You...just need to wake up soon. But when you do...I won't be here." Sora looks down. "I'll have a head start. You'll have to catch up, okay? That'll be your promise to me-_

_Riku. _

_I love you."_

Fuck. Why the fuck was Sora so god damn forgiving? He didn't deserve to hear all that. Sora had always been his saving grace, the thoughts he had of him shining through his clouded, muddied subconscious, lighting and showing him the right in the wrong. He owed Sora his life. In fact, he was about one hundred percent certain Sora practically owned his life, owned his heart, his mind, everything that he was...except for that dark, evil thing. That was his own burden to bear. He felt hot tears springing to his eyes, tears of shame and hate, but he refused to cry. Instead, he stood up, and brushed himself off.

He had a promise to uphold, after all. Turning sharply on his heel, he walked away from that place, that horrible place where he defiled the love of his life. Sure, everything that was and might have been was gone, wiped away by the hand of Ansem, but he could try to restore himself. The fact that Sora didn't hate him, the fact that Sora loved him was already healing his bitter wounds. It would leave scars, certainly, but the darkness couldn't seep through scars.

...

In a different world, after hours of walking, Sora crumples to the ground, tears seeping down his face, as he thinks of everything that might have been.

* * *

**Fuck.**

**Sorry is all I can say for this. It's pretty shitty and it's pretty long and it's pretty angsty so I'm sorry for all three of those things. Well, at least it's porn. Porn is good to remedy any situation, I guess.**

**Anyways, this took me like five months to edit and write and other shit and I proof-read it five times before publishing but I probably still missed a lot of shit. Also, there are like five million bajillion run on sentences in this because that's just the style in which I write. If you see any misspelled words, please tell me, because I'm still editing this even after it's posted. Thanks for reading this and my shitty author's note.**

** WindEarthWater: I'm still writing YOUR story so don't get your panties in a bunch. It's almost done, I'm just proof-reading that one a billion times too. I just wanted to get this one outta my system, y'know? SoRiku takes up the vast majority of my thoughts.**

**Rate and review and recycle the people you don't like. Please review, though, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or maybe that's just the allergy meds.**

**-Wren**


End file.
